1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a workpiece locating device for a corner shear machine and more particularly relates to a workpiece locating device for exactly determining a required shearing position prior to starting a shearing operation for cutting off a V-shaped notch at a corner or on a side of a workpiece in the form of a sheet material.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A conventional workpiece locating device for a corner shear machine is generally constructed such that measuring scales are fixedly mounted on a table in parallel to cutting edges of dies and stoppers are arranged slidably along T-shaped grooves on the table which serve as guiding means whereby a required shearing position is determined. As is apparent from the foregoing, the conventional workpiece locating device is simple in structure, but its application is limited only to the case where a V-shaped notch (triangular cutout) is cut off at a corner of a sheet material. Thus, the conventional workpiece locating device can not be employed for the case where shearing is effected on a side of the sheet material or on a half-worked sheet material (sheet material of which one side is bent up at a right angle or of which sides are bent up in the shape of a box). For the reason there is a necessity for preparing another type of workpiece locating device particularly designed for cutting off a V-shaped notch on the side of the sheet material.